Kat Kowalski
Katarzyna "Kat" Kowalski '''is a main character on Glee: The New Touch and sophomore attending Woodsville High School. She made her first appearance in Welcome to High School. She was created by TheWordyBirdy, and is portrayed by Elizabeth Olsen. Backstory Katarzyna "Kat" Kowalski was born on March 18 (her name day is March 22) to two Polish immigrant parents and an older brother by four years. Growing up, Kat was a happy child. She always had an extremely strong connection with her brother, Marcin. Her school life was normal, got average grades, had a few close friends in her clique, nothing more, but her life changed when she was in 7th grade. Her brother, who was 16, was at a party and got drunk. He decided to drive him and his friends home after, and got in a car accident, ending all of their lives. Upon hearing the news, Kat was completely devastated. She begun suffering from severe depression, and cut herself, unknown to anyone else. She also begun reinventing her image, as an attempt to shed her old feelings. She wore provocative clothing, started flirting with boys, and even abandoned her friends for her new and popular ones. She joined the cheerleading squad and finally got what she wanted, a heart of stone. Biography Season One In Kat's first appearance, in the pilot episode, Welcome to High School, she is seen as the bitchy head cheerleader who's best friends with Lexie Hope and Iris Novak and is dating the football player, Kyle Stoner. However, she is plagued by depression and suffers from self-harm, although she keeps this a secret to everyone. Kyle and Kat later break up because he finds out she's only dating him because he's popular, and Kat begins cutting once again. She later joins The Freakshows along with Lexie in order to help Brandon Day bring them down from the inside. However, both her and Lexie begin enjoying glee club and abandon the plan. She starts receiving help with her cutting from Samuel X, a mysterious guy she meets in glee club. The two of them later begin dating, creating an unlikely relationship. Kat is the centric character of the episode There Will Be Blood. In the episode, she finds out that her mother cheated on her husband, and that the man she cheated with is Kat's actual father. Kat becomes infuriated with her mother, and decides to find out who the man is. She tracks him down and visits his home. Kat is greeted by his wife and finds out that he's been dead for years. However, she later finds out that her birth father is Shan Wittles' father, making them half-sisters. She later decides to stay with her step-father when asked who she'd rather live with, him or her mother. Personality Despite her "I don't give a fuck" type of personality, Kat is a deeply scarred individual and does need help to cope with what happened when she was younger, as cutting still affects her today. She's very promiscious and is known as the school "slut" to other students. Appearance Kat has long dirty blonde hair, and greenish-blue eyes. She is rather short, standing at only 5'4" and has fair skin that tans seasonally. When not in her cheerleading uniform, she often wears, trendy tops matched with skinny jeans or a short skirt and heels. Relationships Kyle Stoner The '''Kyle-Kat Relationship, also known as Kyat or Stowalski, started prior to the pilot episode Welcome to High School and ended in the same episode due to the fact that Kyle believed that Kat was only dating him because he was popular. However, this break up caused Kat to cut herself. It was also stated that they never had sex together, although Kat wanted to. In Into You, Kat reveals that she would like to get back together with Kyle, although he refuses. *Start Up: Prior to Welcome to High School (1x01) *End Of: Welcome to High School (1x01) Sean Preston The Sean-Kat Relationship, also known as Kean, started when Kat decided to make Kyle jealous in A Little Party Never Killed Nobody. They kissed at Lexie Hope's house party and successfully made Kyle jealous, resulting in a fight between him and Sean. They never officially dated though. *Start Up: N/A *End Of: N/A Samuel X The Samuel-Kat Relationship, also known as Kam, started in Into You after Samuel saw Kat cutting herself. They haven't dated, but Kat is attracted to Samuel. In The Plot, they are partnered together for the duets competition and end up winning, earning themselves a duet together at sectionals. They officially start dating in Showdown. *Start Up: Showdown (1x08) *End Of: N/A Songs Season One Solos *'"Cosmic Love" '(Boom) *'"Royals" '(Summertime Sadness) *'"Family Portrait" '(There Will Be Blood) Duets *'"River Deep, Mountain High" '(A Little Party Never Killed Nobody, with Lexie Hope) *'"Never Forget" '(Into You, with Kyle Stoner) *'"Breezeblocks" '(The Plot, with Samuel X) *'"Ironic" '(Showdown, with Samuel X) *'"E.T." '(The New Touch Halloween Special, with Samuel X) *'"Team" '(LOVE, with Leni Torres) *'"Strong" '(There Will Be Blood, with Shan Wittles) Group Numbers *'"A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)"' (A Little Party Never Killed Nobody, with Shan Wittles, Lexie Hope, and Rose Mitchel) *'"Blame It On the Alcohol"' (A Little Party Never Killed Nobody, with Brandon Day and Lucas Drake) *'"Can't Get You Outta My Head"' (Into You, with Shan Wittles and Lucas Drake) *'"True Love" '(Into You, with Shan Wittles and Brandon Day) *'"Bohemian Rhapsody" '(In The Darkness, with The Freakshows) *'"One Love" '(The Plot, with The Freakshows) *'"This Is The New Year" '(Summertime Sadness, with The Freakshows) *'"Roar" '(Showdown, with The Freakshows) *'"Time Warp" '(The New Touch Halloween Special, with The Freakshows) *'"Tessellate" '(Indie Soul, with Iris Novak and Rose Mitchel) *'"Red Hands" '(Indie Soul, with The Freakshows) Trivia *Other actresses considered for the role included Phoebe Tonkin and Leven Rambin. *She is of half Polish decent, with her mother being raised in Kraków, Poland. **Kat previously thought she was 100% Polish, but in "There Will Be Blood", she discovered that her birth father is actually Shan Wittles' father. *She speaks fluent English and Polish, however she only speaks in Polish to her relatives. *Her name day is March 22. *She doesn't have a middle name. *She's the first known captain of any club or team. **Kat's the captain of the Lady Reapers, the school cheerleading squad. *While in Poland, she's known as Katarzyna Kowalska. **This is because in Poland there are feminine and masculine last names based on your gender, but normally when Polish people would emigrate to a different country, they'd adopt that country's naming system. *She has dual citizenship, being a citizen of Poland and the United States. *She has no clue what she wants to do with her life after high school is over. *She is a Roman Catholic, yet challenges some things the Church believes in. *Originally, she was going to be named Anastasia "Ana" Voronov, and would be of Russian decent. Then, she was going to be named Elena "Elly" Papadopoulos, and would be of Greek decent. Next, it was decided her name would be Katarzyna Kowalski and she would be of Polish decent. *Her favorite book is Twilight, ''her favorite movie is ''Mean Girls, and her favorite TV show is Pretty Little Liars. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters